minakushi ai no monogatari
by Uta Masaki
Summary: kelas minato akan berkunjung ke villa,sepertinya ada kejadian yang seru nih


HALO!AUTHOR KEMBALI LAGI!TAPI KALI INI TENTANG MINAKUSHI,YEAH!I LOVE MINAKUSHI!(MINAKUSHI:KITA JUGA SAYANG AUTHOR,KARENA MAU MEMBUAT FICT TENTANG KITA!* READERS:HOEEKH!MUNTAH) MINAKUSHI AI NO MONOGATARI

DISCLAIMER:Kishimoto senpai,boleh buat aku gak sii minato & kushina?(digaplok)

GENRE:Romance

WARNING:AU,OOC nya saya pake nama utau sebagai adiknya minato ^_^

"MINATO!UTAU!CEPAT BANGUN!KATANYA SEKELAS MAU KE VILLA?"Nyokapnya minato & w teriak gk kira kira

"GUBRAK!"(2 orang aneh jatuh...)

"Hiii~ iyaaa!"

Sesudah selesai bersiap siap...

"Ittekimasu!

"itterashai!"

SKIP SKIP SKIP...!(dah sampe di sekolah,ya iyalah pake hiraishin)

"Hhhhh..." minato & utau ngeluh bareng bareng

"Nih!"seseorang berambut merah menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda

"kamu suka soda kan?"lanjutnya

"he he he...makasih kushin-chan"jawab utau

"mana punyaku?"

"hee...maaf minato aku hanya punya jus,mau gak?"balasnya sambil senyum manis

Blush..."gak apa apa kok"minato blushing gak kira kira

"hey kita main monopoli yuk!aku bawa monopoli biar gak bosen di villa!"uatu nimbrung

"ini monopoli versi apa?"kushina nanya,minato angguk angguk

"versi NARUTO"jawab utau

"iiii...ada gambarku! Yang bikin ngefans sama aku yaa?"minato narsis

Kushiutau –sweetdroped-

Di tempat duduk paling belakang

"kenapa minato bisa sedekat itu dengan kushina?aku saja butuh bertahun tahun untuk dekat dengan minato berbeda dengan kushina yang bisa dekat dengan minato dalam hitungan detik"perempuan bernama mikoto itu ngedumel

"andai saja minato tau kalau aku suka padanya"lanjut mikoto

"Anak ank kita akan berangkat sekarang!"seorang guru datang sambil bawa bawa buku cetak gede yang dalemnya majalah bokep

"YEAH!"sahut semua anak anak sekelas

"pasti akan menyenangkan"laki laki berambut panjang warna coklat pirang nimbrung

"hmm krauk krauk..benar sekali krauk"seorang laki laki yang lumayan gen**t jawab

"hnn.."laki laki berambut hitam dan bermata onyx

"kau akan menyatakannya saat 1 hari menginap di villa kan?tanya inoichi

"hn.."jawab fugaku dingin

"sebaiknya cepat,kalau tidak kau akan didului minato"inoichi nimbrung

"tidak akan.."sambung fugaku cepar

"kenapa?"tanya inoichi dan chouza berbarengan

"karena minato tidak menyukainya.."fugaku jawab

"Yak anak anak kita sudah sampai!"seorang guru bernama jiraiya berteriak

"Haaah...membosankan.."minato nimbrung

"jangan begitu dong,ayo semangat!banyak yang bisa kita kerjakan kok!

PAKE DIALOK AJA YA!MALES NGETIK

Minato:hmm..yaa

Kushina:nah gitu dong,itu baru minaton yang aku kenal!

Minato:ya ya

Utau:ciyee!mesranya!

Minakushi:blush!

Utau:becanda bacanda!

Mikoto:cih..kenapa harus di depanku?

Jiraiya:anak anak kita akan undi teman sekamar,walaupun dapat cewek dengan cowok tempat tidur akan dipisah!

Hasil pembagian

Kushina:gyaaa!aku sekamar sama minato!ogahh!

Minato:siapa juga yang mau sama loe!najong seh!(seneng juga sih)

Mikoto:aku sama yoshino ya?

Yoshino:iya,mudah mudahan kita jadi teman baik ya...

Fugaku:dihh..napa w sama si utau?

Utau:gw juga gk mau sama lo!awas lo macem macem!

Dll

Malam pertama di villa

Minakushi room

Minato:heh,kamu mau makan gk?sekalian aku pesenin

Kushina:iya iya,tolong ramen ya?

Minato:ya ya

Minato:tadaima~ ngg?(mata membulat dan blushing)

Kushina:gyaaaa!tutup pintu dan pergi dulu dasar pervert!*duak*

Ternyata kushina lagi ganti baju

Mikoyoshi room

Mikoto:aku mandi duluan ya

Yoshino:ya

Merka tidak terlalu dekat

Fugautau room

Duak!bak!bak!

Utau:rasain nih!lo udah nyiram gua sih?

Fugaku:yee!kan gak sengaja sih!udah dong!

Utau:gak ada ampun buat lo!

Ternyata lagi perang bantal...

Shikaku:hey kita disuruh kumpul di lapangan villa

DI LAPANGAN VILLA

Tsunade:anak anak kita akan mengadakan uji nyali!silahkan ambil nomor pasangan di kotak undian!nomor yang sama adalah pasangan

Anak anak:hai!

Minato:wah aku dapat nomor 1,siapa ya kira kira?

Kushina:heh tuyul!kamu dapat nomor berapa?

Minato:namaku bukan tuyul!aku dapet nomor 1!  
kushina:nani?pasangan lagi?'0'

Minato:uuuuaaaaaaapa?

Utau:hooo...jodoh memang...si minato sama kushina

Minakushi:ulangi sekali lagi!(marah)

Utau:kubilang,kalian adalah jodoh...

Minakushi:serang!

Utau:nani?ITAAAIIII!

(UTAU BERPASANGAN DENGAN MIKOTO)  
Tsunade:karena disini ada hutan dan rumah kosong yang katanya angker,kalian akan memasuki rumah & hutan itu,agar semakin seru di dalam rumah dan di dalam hutan kami tambahkan dekorasi yang lain!jadi...GANBARIMASHOU!

Di dalam rumah kosong

Minakushi pairing

Minato:kok aku merinding ya?

Kushina:emang dasarnya lo penakut

Minato:yee...sewot sih!eh didepan ada putih putih!(beneran loh)

Kushina:huwaa!(meluk minato)

Minato:(blush!)

Kushina:(ngelepasin minato & blushing)

Mikoutau

Mikoto:utau,mengapa kushina begitu dekat dengan si minato?

Utau:kenapa?kamu cemburu ya?

Mikoto:ha ha ha,sebenarnya iya sih!karena aku suka minato!  
Utau:suka?kenapa?

Mikoto:jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi!

Utau:gomen...minato dan kushina dekat karena,minato suka dengan kushina tapi kushina gak sadar...

Mikoto:(pokoknya aku harus ngedahuluin kushina,aku takut minato nyatain perasaanya)

Inoichi:weh ada si mikoto tuh!

Fugaku:mana?

Inoichi:hey utau!mikoto!

Utau:ooh,hai!

Inoichi:(nendang utau)

Utau:napa sih lo tuh?nendang nendang seenak jidad lo!

Inoichi:psst!tinggalin mereka berdua!

Utau:napa?

Inoichi;karena fugaku suka kepada mikoto

Utau:(nyeret inoichi)

Mikoto:utau mana?

Fugaku:tau!inoichi juga gak ada

Mikoto:wah terpaksa berdua nih

Fugaku:i-iya

Mikoto:ya udah ayo!

ESOK HARI

Mikoto:minato!

Minato:ya ada apa?

Kushina:hey,mina...(langsung sembunyi di balik pohon)

Mikoto:anu..s-sebenarnya a-aaku me-nyukaimu...

Kushina:hah?(air mata mengalir deras) hiks...hiks..

Minato:kushina!mikoto,maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu!

Mikoto:apa?hiks hiks...

Fugaku:mikoto...

Mikoto:fu-fugaku...hiks hiks...aku ditolak!

Fugaku:tenang saja,masih ada yang menyukaimu

Mikoto:s-siapa?

Fugaku:aku

-hening-

Mikoto:terima kasih!

`MINAKUSHI AI NO MONOGATARI`

Minato:kushina!tunggu

Kushina:hiks hiks

Minato:kushina!(grep!tangan kushina ditangkap)

Minato:kenapa kamu lari begitu mikoto menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

Kushina:karen aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu!puas?sekarang lepaskan tanganku!

Minato:(bluk!memeluk kushina)

Kushina:mi-minato?

Minato:aku juga menyukaimu kok...makanya aku menolaknya

Kushina:be-benarkah?

Minato:ya...

Kushina:arigato!watashino koisuru!

Minato:hai...watashino koibito!

Utau:ciye...!yang barusan jadian!

Minakushi:sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?

Utau:sejak tadi

Minakushi karena kamu sudah mengintip privasi orang maka hukumannya

Utau:glek!

Minakushi:serang!

Utau:ampun!

THE END

Utau:itai...

Minakushi:mampus lo!

Utau:heh,bagaimanapun juga gua itu author yang bikin kamu orang pacaran!

Minakushi:bukan lo kali!tapi masashi kishimoto senpai!

Utau:tapi nih cerita punya w!

Minakushi:tapi kita udah bla bla bla

Utau:bla bla bla!(terjadilah perang mulut)


End file.
